Timing
by Expressive Dissonance
Summary: Zack/Tifa/Cloud/Aeris; done for Anon Kink Meme on LJ. It's rated M for a reason. Male slash, femmeslash, het, sexual activity; you have been warned.


Did this for the FF7 Anon Kink Meme on LJ

Pairing: Zack/Cloud/Tifa/Aeris (because it's rarely done with a straight face)

Warning: Foursome; male slash, femmeslash sex, and stuff

* * *

There was a certain rhythm to things, now that they were all of a like mind.

Usually, Cloud was the first to awaken for the day, and he would spend about ten minutes or so basking in the combined heat of four bodies burrowing against each other as tightly as possible, his muzzy thoughts a tangle of love and content. Sometimes, he'd hear a gusty sigh and would soothingly stroke the responsible party until they were once again firmly in that contented state of half-sleep—a kiss on the brow usually sufficed for the girls. Zack, sensing his awakening, would lazily tighten his grasp around him in a half-assed attempt to delay his morning activities; most times, he could be placated with a full-blown, open-mouthed kiss that usually led to him pressing as close as possible, only to brush the exposed figures of the woman he happened to be leaning over to reach his male lover. If it was Aeris he happened to touch, then she'd give him a sleepy murmur and blink open her jade green eyes to give him that Look, as if she were saying, "Is that it?" and lean up to wrap her arms around him for her own good morning kiss as Zack settled back into his warm sleep-spot.

Then he'd feel strong, slim arms slip around his chest from behind to wrap around his chest and touch the other woman in a brief good morning caress as Tifa moved to nuzzle the back of his neck with a faint sound of discontent, her foggy mahogany eyes pleading for a few more minutes together. And a smiling Cloud would lean into both embraces while lightly stroking the toned chest previously warmed by his own body heat, half-aware of the stimulating effect his gestures were having on the older male as both females began to grind their hips against his front and back.

Those were the mornings Cloud was late.

On some days, they would all sleep in and Tifa would be the first to awaken in the afternoon, ruby red eyes openly staring at her three lovers when she was certain her light shifting wouldn't wake them. Her fingers would lightly trail over the two male chests squashed together, earning sighing grunts and sleepy mumbles as she reached across the broad bodies to trail her fingertips up and down the satin skin covering modest breasts and gently-rounded hips. Those bewitching green eyes would pry open to gaze back at the wondering stare of the other woman before turning her body so that those curious fingers caressed over dusky nipples, an open invitation that the fighter would eagerly take as she clambered carefully over their men, knowing that they were fully awake, but anticipating what they would do.

If the positions were right, Tifa could nudge Cloud's lower body at an angle so that she could perch herself on top of Zack's rapidly hardening cock, temptingly close as she combed her fingers through dark brown curls already gone damp at the sight of her. She'd wait until she heard that sweet voice hitch in want before burying her elegant pianists fingers—so strong and yet so gentle—inside that wet heat one at a time, drawing out that musky feminine scent so similar and yet so different from her own. At that point, she'd find herself lifted by Cloud onto Zack's straining dick while the dark-haired man put his hands on her breasts, teasingly thumbing her nipples into hardened peaks as she began to ride to the rhythm of her fingers dipping into the other woman, while Cloud either joined her or watched.

Those were the afternoons the bar was opened late.

At night, sometimes after a nightmare of worse, younger years spent alone in endless white and dreams of things that could've been, green eyes would open in worry to check and see if it had all been a dream. But no, Zack would still be splayed on his back, an arm around each woman as they curled against his body, and Cloud would still have a leg throw across either one of their hips as he curled up on top of Zack's chest. Her eyes would soften as she gazed at her peaceful lovers, then after a moment, a restlessness would spread through her, along with a hint of mischief.

She'd give a wicked smirk in the dark of the night and lower those upturned lips to the closest form and begin lapping at a soft cock until it began to harden or a warm pussy until it began to moisten and their owners restlessly stirred with deep moans and needy cries. Hands would wrap themselves in her hair as the soft strands covered thrusting hips and she'd smile her triumph in the soft night.

Those were the nights when they all stayed up late.

Zack of course, being himself, was an anomaly to routine altogether. He loved cuddling with his lovers and waking up to exasperated kisses, soft touches, and hot mouths, but some days, he liked to deviate from the usual and would switch who slept on top of him so that the order of who awakened first and initiated the less-than-platonic touches would also change. Hell, sometimes he'd pretend to fall asleep first or pretend to be asleep just to watch through lidded eyes as the women he claimed and touched everyday kissed each other breathless or the man he marked by touch and sight alone brought one of their women to a sobbing climax made all the more possessive by its inherent gentleness.

Yeah…he loved every moment he spent with them, whether it be calm mornings, lazy afternoons, or silent nights. Life was perfect as long as he and his lovers could stay together and support each other without trouble waiting for them and spend all day reaffirming that love.

These small, everyday moments were the best of his life; all it'd take to remind him of that would be a small touch here, and small shiver there, or even a well-placed tongue in just the right spot. Nothing could take that away from him. And well…if they were a little late getting things done sometimes, it wouldn't kill them to put everything else to the side once in awhile, and Zack fully intended to prove that point by making that extra noise to catch their attention at the right moment or demanding a kiss that was guaranteed to become more.

After all, was more important in a relationship than having the right timing?

* * *

And of course this is stuff that I will begin making a point of writing in LJ and IJ only since has "innocents" roaming around along with idiot bigots with no taste whatsoever that just HAVE to add their worthless cotton into your reviews.


End file.
